<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>休止符与枪 by Ahona_SUriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820210">休止符与枪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel'>Ahona_SUriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普莱斯和肥皂在任务即将结束时被告知援军需要推迟抵达。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>休止符与枪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>也是一个脑了几个月的梗，写出来就是爽！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“资料到手了，我们什么时候能离开？”</p><p>“稍等，接应你们的燧石二号半空中检出故障，正派另一单位前去坐标。”</p><p>“操，这种事多来几次我和肥皂有十条命都不够死的。”</p><p>“抱歉，预计还有二十分钟抵达，探测到敌方单位前往你处，预计三十分钟，我们尽快。”</p><p>还没等普莱斯爆发出更多的粗口，通讯中断。</p><p>“操！”<br/>他和肥皂不约而同地骂出了声，这是一座海上堡垒，一座真正的孤岛，他们插翅难飞，只能寄希望于友军的救援。</p><p>“我们这时候本该在喝香槟了。”普莱斯透过窗户看着茫茫大海说。——他们不能随便暴露在户外。</p><p>“你和我。”诨名“肥皂”的年轻男人看着他，突然眯起眼微笑。</p><p>普莱斯一点也不意外总部派来的人是肥皂。<br/>两个月之前肥皂奉命前往海地执行某个秘密任务，而他则忙于在中亚埋设情报网，最终的结果是他们在这里汇合，刚结束任务回来的肥皂被派来支援普莱斯，端了这座秘密实验室的所有人，拿取一份核心资料。<br/>他们见面没有说太多话，只交换了一个十秒钟的拥抱。毕竟这是在任务中，</p><p>“我们挺久没见了。”当时普莱斯简短地说。他不太想承认自己的问题，或者是还在任务中，他不太想承认自己是个（有七情六欲的）人，这不合适。</p><p>“普莱斯。”肥皂这么叫，普莱斯向他的方向转过头，下一秒男人就扑了上来，跳在他身上用腿夹着他的腰，力气大得像是要把他的骨头压碎。普莱斯略微仰起头，年轻男人的嘴唇立马压上来，给了他一个热烈的深吻。<br/>“你不知道我有多想你……”</p><p>“我还真不知道，给我看看？（Show me？）”</p><p>肥皂从他身上蹦下来，普莱斯在心里暗中评估了自己的腰并满意地勾了满分。他看着肥皂意味深长地看他一眼：“过来。”肥皂一边说，一边带着普莱斯拐进了一间屋子。<br/>——满满一墙的枪，整箱整箱的各种型号的子弹和手榴弹。武器库，像普莱斯和肥皂这样的个中老手不会在这里迷失，他们一眼就能够识别出哪些是最好的，哪些又是最合适的。肥皂在架子上略一翻找，很快就找到了他要找的：<br/>“只有这个能用……<br/>“快点，我们把这事儿解决了。”<br/>他转身，给普莱斯看手里的东西，眨了眨眼。</p><p>于是普莱斯看着他的下属用一种执行命令般的干脆利索拉下裤子，连着内裤一起，手指蘸着枪支保养油在股沟里抹开，当着他的面将那个地方一点点软化扩开，让自己从内而外地散发出铁与火混合在一起的味道。</p><p>“好了，快点把你的枪放进来，要上满了膛的。”</p><p>普莱斯突然觉得那里有某种更适合的东西，某种原本配合保养油用途的正确物品。<br/>“你要求的。”</p><p>“操！……别……普莱斯！”</p><p>肥皂意识到普莱斯把什么东西塞进来的那一刻惊叫出声。他确实感受到冰冷坚硬的金属枪管在他体内不急不缓地推进，而普莱斯的手指可能就扣在扳机上。<br/>他当然百分之百相信普莱斯不会真的勾动它，但是规避危险的本能仍然使他绷紧了每一根神经，肌肉不受控制地收缩，紧紧箍住那要命的东西。</p><p>“放松……孩子，放松，你熟悉它，它即是我。”</p><p>普莱斯温柔地说，另一只手缓慢而坚定地抚摸肥皂的脊椎。<br/>“够了……普莱斯，操……你他妈……快点。”</p><p>“如你所愿。”</p><p>普莱斯恋恋不舍地用爱枪（M1911）在男人的身体里画着圈，最后拨弄了一下保险，在肥皂的惊喘中把枪拔出来。他把肥皂翻过身来，俯下身和惊魂未定的男人接了一个绵长的吻。</p><p>“还有十五分钟。”<br/>“你不会是质疑我这个老头子的能力吧？”<br/>“不……我是在担心，”肥皂在接吻的间隙温和地笑了，眼角皱起戏谑的纹路：<br/>“你会让敌人等着。”</p><p>“那就让他们等。”</p><p>普莱斯说，自己坐在桌子边缘，让肥皂矫捷地跨骑上来，被充分开发过的后穴轻易地含住他，助他直抵深处，让肥皂从嗓子里逸出一声舒爽的喘叹：“老天……”</p><p>“嗯？”普莱斯向上一挺，如愿听到一声鼻音，然后肥皂再次低下头，抱着他的脖子和他接吻，在吻中不知疲倦地动着腰，带着他向顶峰攀爬。枪油不比对的润滑剂那么细腻，质量糟糕的甚至会混着金属屑，让肥皂只觉后面滑腻滚热，一边喘一边想回去第一件事是要好好洗个澡，一边被戳在对的位置上的对的东西刺激得小腹发酸发紧。他低头偶尔与半闭着眼同样沉浸在性当中的普莱斯视线相撞，彼此都知道对方的敏感之处，相视而笑，笑着笑着又吻作一团。<br/>终于快感如天山山顶的雪崩四散崩塌，耳机里的声音适时响起：“火花一号，火花一号，阿尔法一号已就位，请回答。”</p><p>“火花一号收到，两分钟之后就位。”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>